1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist meter-mount system.
2. Background
Meters, such as multi-meters, having one or more probes that have to contact a measurement surface to obtain a reading are cumbersome and difficult to manipulate in many situations. Technicians are often in cramped locations when trying to take a reading with a meter. For example, a technician may have to contact one, or in some cases two probes, to different locations in order to obtain a reading. Finding a suitable location to rest the meter, whereby the probes can reach the measurement locations, and the meter can be seen; can be problematic. In some cases, a technician may have to touch the probes to contacts within a ceiling where there is no suitable location to rest the meter.